


Ethereal Flames

by ScarletAnpan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angel/Demon AU, Angst, Character Death, Enemies-to-Lovers type of thing, F/F, Fun Adventures in Hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletAnpan/pseuds/ScarletAnpan
Summary: Kyoko Kirigiri, a celestial, is assigned to guide the soul of the recently deceased Makoto Naegi to Heaven. But when Makoto's soul is not found on Earth, the former detective is forced to make a forbidden trip into Hell, and it isn't long before a certain gambling devil has her captured. The two make a deal, but as part of it are forced to remain by each other's side. And demons and angels aren't exactly on good terms.Celesgiri Angel/Demon AU!





	Ethereal Flames

Pain was the first thing she felt. Pain that, from the moment of coming to, made her shut her eyes tighter as she grit her teeth. It was a dull, throbbing pain. It ran through the right side of her head, spreading down to her neck in tiny tingles, like the nerves there had all gone awry. As her brain seemed to smack at her skull at anger, she tried to think. What the situation right now?

Oh, of course. She was in Hell.

Kyoko Kirigiri is a celestial, belonging to the Dominion of Heaven. In her mortal life, she was a private investigator who strived for truth instead of justice. Her removal of opinions and morality from her work exposed the truth of every case and put the right information in the hands of people to deliver true justice. So indirectly, she was quite a virtuous soul. How Kyoko passed is of no importance. She was considered a righteous soul, and so she arrived at the Dominion of Heaven as an angel. She was quick to be assigned a role. Almost promoted, in a sort of way. She was tasked with the responsibility of ensuring the safe journey of other angels from the depths of the living world to Heaven. And in that way, she became a Celestial. Wings and all.

But now she was in Hell. A place in which she should refrain from even thinking of. Her memory, as clouded and faltering as it was from the current pain, slowly came back to her. She grimaced, realizing she had no one to blame but herself for the current situation. She should have been more careful.

“Ah, are you awake?” Kyoko heard it; a stiff, curious accent. It circled about slowly, driving her to open her eyes out of pure interest. When she did, the first thing she noticed was her surroundings. It was rather dark. It looked she like she was in a dreary, empty room. And from what she could already tell, she was bound to a chair. The ropes that held her were tight on her wings, crushing them a bit. She winced at that uncomfortable pain.

In her view was nothing belonging to a voice, but she saw the present room was in shambles. It looked like a long-abandoned building, so decrepit that one intersection of the walls suffered decay and laid on the ground in chunks. Past that she could glean into Hell’s outside, which consisted quite literally of fire and brimstone. Red and black rocky substances covered the ground, cutting through the ghost of buildings near the one she was currently hostage in. The sky was a cloudy grey and orange, almost like an apocalyptic setting. However, there raged an inferno in the distance, acting onto the realm as the sun did onto the living world.

Soon did a figure materialize in front of Kyoko. The celestial blinked, taken a bit aback by the sudden appearance. It came as a set of gleaming red eyes, followed by a woman in a dress. A rather intricate one, red and black, in a frenzy of white frills. She was incredibly pale, only making her eyes brighter, and her hair was jet black, her smile devious. Kyoko stared at her, wondering how a human could capture her.

“An angel, are you?” Fangs gleamed at Kyoko as she spoke. Razor-sharp ones, that looked as if they could pierce her skin like paper. “How exciting. I haven’t seen one of you down here in quite a few decades.” Kyoko’s eyes widened, at a realization so sudden it would have made her shudder if she weren’t bound so tight.

“You’re an… unnatural demon,” she said, her voice as static and emotionless as it ever was. But on the inside, she found herself rather concerned. Unnatural demons were much more than just demons. They weren’t born of Hell; rather, they were former humans. Souls, so wicked and evil and corrupt that eternal punishment in Hell’s deepest layer could do them no good. They bested Hell, if that seems even possible, and became demons themselves. Free of Hell’s binds, they stalked all seven layers of the realm, choosing to torture and torment who they wish, and standing much more powerful than most of Hell’s demons. To be in the presence of one was a bit horrifying. Celestials were incredibly powerful as well, but unnatural demons were different; most were incredibly sadistic and lacked proper empathy. They would travel to no end to indulge and delight in the suffering of people.

“Yes, that much is true,” the woman answered with a pleasant smile. “I’m pleased to know that you’ve heard of me.”

The former detective still attempted to piece together the previous events. She must have been caught. It *was* strictly forbidden to enter Hell if you were of Heaven. But Kyoko believed she had well enough reason to be down there. It was just that she hadn’t expected to spend less than a minute on the realm’s first layer before she was knocked unconscious. Presumably. That would explain the pain that plagued her head. As she thought all of this through, she was being carefully examined by the demon in front of her.

“How pleasantly foolish of you to wander down into Hell. I must know the reasoning for this,” the woman said, a tone of mocking on her voice where mocking wasn’t needed. Kyoko frowned and said nothing. “Ah, cat has your tongue, then? You needn’t worry, I have the perfect solution.” The woman raised a hand, and Kyoko watched as scarlet energy began to dance around it in tiny wispy streams. She frowned, deeply concerned at what this demon’s next move was. She was so concerned in fact, that she didn’t decipher the split second in which the energy fused together in a mass, and made its quick flight towards her. The celestial didn’t realize her situation until she was engulfed with it, her sight tinted by red. She felt a loosening within herself, a loss of control. Painfully, words forced themselves out of her mouth.

“I’m looking for… a soul assignment… Makoto… Naegi…” The energy vanished as soon as it came, and Kyoko sighed out, still shuddering a bit from whatever had just occurred. She furrowed her brow, oddly out of breath and too weak to sit up properly. She hunched over, staring at the ground in exhaustion. This demon was more powerful than she thought.

“A soul assignment in Hell?” She repeated, looking up with piqued curiosity. “That’s laughable, what Heaven-bound soul would wind up down here?” Kyoko could feel the woman’s burning eyes on her. There was little point in resisting her questions, unless she wanted to be possessed again.

“I wondered the same. That is why I came here…” The woman glanced upwardly for a moment, her arms crossed in some sort of disappointment.

“Are you positive this good and pure soul is here? Or if they even belong in Heaven? You would take surprise at the sort of atrocities that humans commit right before their death.”

“My assignment would have ended if he was likely bound for Hell… but I’m still connected to him. I’m only unable to locate his soul at his death. His destination is Heaven, that is an irrefutable truth.”

“A truth?” The woman frowned. “So be it. You angels are quite stubborn…” The celestial could see the demon musing over her fate. She watched helplessly until a smile spread upon the woman’s face. “I have the most delightful deal for you, if you agree to my terms.”

“…what terms?”

“Transport me to Earth and I’ll let you roam this domain.” Kyoko frowned.

“No.”

“Ah, so quick! You would prefer torture then? I am well versed, I hope you know.” Kyoko grimaced at the idea and looked downwards, as the woman paced about with a cunning smile. She couldn't abandon her post in Heaven, and torture never seemed like an enjoyable activity anyway.

“I can’t let you roam Earth freely," she explained. "It’s dangerous.”

“Oh?” The woman frowned, in a fabricated hurt, and looked downwards. “To think that you would accuse me of committing atrocity in the world of the living…” Kyoko couldn't help but frown. All of the murder, corruption, betrayal, trauma, destruction. All of the sin in the living world involved demons. While Kyoko couldn't involve her moral standing in her cases during life, she was privately repulsed at knowing what horrors humans can succumb to, especially when pressed by demons. They were responsible for the execution of the most abhorrent acts in humanity.

“It’s not an unfair assumption. You are a demon.” The woman sighed in disappointment.

“And here I thought angels were impartial… a shame, really. The only other option is having to endure eternal punishment.” Kyoko’s eyes widened, as the woman’s smile grew again. “You did break the code of Heaven and Hell. As far as I’m concerned, you’re a damned soul to me now.”

“Wait. There must be more agreeable terms than this.”

“I’m afraid not. I already gave you such a deal with letting you roam Hell. You do realize that you would be in excruciating pain right now, had any other demon caught you?” The woman’s accented voice was light and playful, even with such a subject, dancing around Kyoko’s head. “Although… it is true that I can’t exactly let you roam about Hell by yourself. You would cause so much trouble. I am not bound by Hell’s rules, but I prefer peace and quiet around here.”

“…I can take you to Earth.” The demon raised a brow, knowing the former detective had more to say. “But I will have to accompany you. You can’t leave my presence, so I ensure nothing happens. And… you could do the same for me while I’m in Hell. So I won’t cause the trouble you spoke of.”

“But there is just one problem, you see.” Kyoko glanced up at her. “I don’t prefer the idea of your company, angel.”

“You want to get to Earth. I have to take you there. If you’re found in the world of the living by any other angel or demon without a soul contract, you would be in just as much trouble as I would being caught down here.” The woman mused Kyoko’s words, the metal claw ring on her finger lightly tapping her chin as she thought about such an idea.

“…I suppose you must lose to gain in some situations. I accept your terms.” Kyoko sighed out softly, in relief. “Now, let us establish something. I will remove your restraints and I will accompany you in Hell. You are not to speak to any demon or look them in the eyes. For now, I will cloak you with my powers, to suppress your angelic energy. We will move quickly, as demons can’t be fooled for long. And if you even vaguely consider not holding up on this deal, I wish you good luck trying to survive the thousands of demons that will track you down like bloodhounds."

“That sounds reasonable.” Without any seen action, the binds about Kyoko loosened themselves and fell to the ground. Slowly she came to stand, immediately stretching out her cramped wings. They were bright, golden, and shimmered in a fashion that made the demon want to roll her eyes. “I’m Kyoko Kirigiri,” the celestial said, looking the woman in the eyes.

“Celestia Ludenberg, a pleasure.”


End file.
